Why Not?
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: Days alone are days to think about things in peace. Unfortunately for Kyo the thing he has to think about just won't leave him alone. What happens when he finds his problems get worse?


Me: Welcome to my very first Fruits Basket Fan fiction!

Kyo: Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?

Yuki: I don't know you stupid cat

Kyo: What was that ya damn rat?

Me: Hey now, no fighting, if anybody's going to beat someone to a bloody pulp it's me

Kyo and Yuki: (are both silent and slightly scared)

Me: Good Now then Dr. Seahorse will now do his thing

Hatori: She doesn't own us or the manga all she owns is the mangy fan fiction

Yuki and Kyo: Thank God!

Me: Nice to know you love my work…

'_Thoughts'_ "speak" (me)

Dividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why Not?

It was a very boring day at the Sohma residence. Shigure was spending the night with Hatori and Ayame, avoiding his editor. Yuki was at his secret base, tending to his strawberries. Tohru was off visiting her friends. Everyones favorite orange haired hothead was sulking on the roof and trying to sort out his feelings for a certain 'Prince'. Kyo shoved his hands behind his head as a breeze passed, blowing his hair across his face. He sighed, letting it blow whatever way it wanted. Thoughts raced through his head at an alarming rate and he growled. Lately he had been noticing some things that most guys don't notice about their cousins, especially their male cousins. Again, he growled. Kyo found himself having Yuki on his mind more and more these days. He noticed the way Yuki wore tight pants, or the way his hair blew sexily in the wind, and the way he always held back when they fought as if he didn't wasn't to hurt him. Ha, he knew that wasn't true for sure. The day Yuki didn't want to hurt him during a fight was the day pigs fly. A scowl formed on Kyos face.

"God Damn it! Why the hell do I keep thinking about him?" he yelled, throwing his hands into the air and pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Keep thinking about who?" came a sexy voice on the wind. Kyos heart stopped as he turned around slowly, hoping to hell that it wasn't who he thought it was. He nearly died when he faced those large violet eyes of his Prince. Yuki cocked his head to the side. Kyo froze and took the moment to drift off into whatever world he had inside his head and admired Yukis heavenly face.

_-Yukis POV-_

Yuki straightened his head out as he studied the god, I mean boy, in front of him. He was slightly annoyed that hadn't received his answer yet. He was about to speak when he noticed Kyos vacant expression.

'_What the hell is wrong with him? Wait is he staring at me?'_ Yuki blushed slightly at that thought, hoping Kyo wouldn't find the tint on his cheeks. Luckily his hope was answered. Yuki took a moment to study him. His eyes took in his glorious orange hair, slid down his brilliant skin, ghosted past the gorgeous eyes, over the delectable lips, slipped past his chest, and rested among the hem of his pants.

'_I wish I could really see what he has down there' _Yuki shook his head out of those thoughts. He needed to break out somehow and he did it the only way he knew.

"I ask you a question you stupid cat." He called to the flame head. Kyo snapped out of his daze and growled.

"It's none of your business you damn rat!" he yelled. Yuki smirked.

"Well it is my business when mangy felines decide to freeload on the roof." Yuki was rewarded by a deep growl.

"Oh yeah, wanna go rat boy?" Kyo roared. Yuki shrugged and slid back down the ladder that he had climbed up. Kyo lunged and managed to catch his fingers. Yuki froze as thoughts not suitable for children filled his brain.(O.o closet perv) He gracefully yanked them away and jumped the rest of the way down the ladder. He called back up to the cat.

"Miss Honda called; she wants you to know that she'll be spending the night at her friends! She also said that she left stew simmering on the stove and it should be done now." Yuki turned and walked back into the house.

_-Kyos POV-_

Kyo was fuming. It was bad enough he had feelings for the damn rat, why did said rat have to go and ruin his personal time. Then what the rat said hit him. He would be spending an entire night alone with Yuki. He growled, remembering the way he had held the rat's fingers. He blushed as certain thoughts flooded his mind.

'_No, bad cat, bad!'_ he scolded himself mentally, but it didn't work.(lol) He found himself getting hard as more images flooded his mind. He decided it was best to just eat dinner and hide out in his room. He jumped off the roof and entered the house.

_-Normal POV-_

Kyo sat at the table, stirring the stew in is bowl with his spoon. Yuki placed his bowl down beside him, throwing caution to the wind and sitting next to him. They ate in silence for a little while until Yuki decided that he needed some salt. He reached across the table with his arm a little to close to a certain orange heads pants. Kyo blushed and pushed his hand away.

"D...don't do that!" Kyo screamed. Yuki blinked in confusion.

"Why not?" Yuki asked, reaching further for the salt.

"Because you shouldn't…" Kyo started, but he stopped as Yuki pulled the salt back. As he was bringing it back to him Yukis hand touched Kyos groin, which was hard now. He dropped the salt in surprise and looked at Kyo. Said cat was looking in another direction and blushing very hard. Yuki smirked; he wanted to have a little fun.

"Why not?" he asked again, bringing his hand closer to Kyos pants. Kyo shook his head no.

"Because it's wrong." Kyo said, blushing a lot deeper. Yuki loved how hot Kyo looked right now. He touched the fabric of Kyos crotch with his finger tips and Kyo jumped.

"Why not?" he asked a third time. Kyo looked at him. Yuki smiled an innocent smile.

"Because we're guys." Kyo answered. Yuki shrugged, bringing his hands to Kyos zipper. Kyo shrieked.

"Why not?" Kyo was getting really nervous as Yuki pulled down the metal thing, revealing Kyos hard on.

"Because something bad might happen." He told the rat. Yuki gave him a questioning look, trying hard to hide his own growing erection.

"Why not?" Yuki said those words that made Kyo snap. The cat pounced on the rat; ready to devour his prey. He leaned down and whispered into the violet eyed boy's ear.

"Because this is gonna happen." Kyo said. He licked the outer shell and Yuki moaned. Kyo bent down and picked him up, leaving their forgotten dinner on the table as he carried the boy to his room. He kicked the door open and shut, throwing Yuki on the bed so he could lock it. Both boys said nothing as they let the passion take over. Kyo found he was unable to keep control as he undressed Yuki and Yuki undressed him. Sloppy, heated, hard kisses were shared. He found his lips leaving marks along Yuki's moonlight flesh as he made his way farther down. Finally he reached Yukis weeping erection. He looked up into those violet eyes, smirking. He took him in as far as he could go, sucking and licking as he ripped moan for moan out of the beautiful boy. Soon Yuki was panting. Finally he felt something hot building.

"Kyo I'm gonna…ugh!" he screamed as he came, spilling his hot liquid inside of Kyos mouth. Kyo milked him dry. He rose from the gasping boy, licking his lips of any stray cum and kissed his new lover passionately. Yuki broke the kiss and brought his lips to Kyos ear.

"Take me now you stupid cat." He whispered huskily, licking Kyos outer shell. Kyo didn't need to be told twice. He reached over to his drawer and pulled out hand lotion. He coated his fingers with the white liquid and slid on into Yukis tight hole. Yuki moaned at the slight pain, but mostly at the pleasure. Then Kyo, being the jerk he is, thrust two more into the tight entrance. Yuki screamed in discomfort, grabbing onto Kyos shoulder and digging into the flesh with his nails. Kyo smirked, stretching the boy, aiming for that one spot. Then it happened. Yuki gasped.

"There do it again!" Kyo obliged and aimed again and again, hitting it every time. Then he slid his digits out, coating his own throbbing cock with the sticky stuff. Then, being as blunt as he could, he rammed himself into Yuki, burying himself all the way in. Yuki screamed in pain, scratching Kyos back. Kyo had the decency to stop for him to adjust. Yuki waited and began to wiggle.

"Move you stupid cat!" he shouted. Kyo agreed and pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back into his moonlight lover. Over and over again did he do this, recieving moans and mewls from the one beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to hear his name through the gasps and cries he was making Yuki make. Then he grabbed onto Yuki's dick and pumped in unison with his thrusts and soon both boys felt the pressure and heat building. Suddenly they came, Yuki spilling his seed over their chests and stomachs and Kyo spreading his into Yuki. They stayed that way for a moment, gasping for breath and smiling. Then Kyo pulled out of a very sore yet satisfied Yuki. He rolled over and lay beside him. Yuki rolled over and curled up in Kyos open arms. Kyo wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled a blanket off the floor and covered them up.

"We should do this again sometime." Yuki mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Kyo looked at his dream come true as he felt himself begin to fade. He smiled when he heard the soft sounds of sleep coming from Yuki.

"Yeah sure, why not?" he whispered, fading into peaceful bliss with the man of his dreams and reality.

The End

Dividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Yes I love it!

Kyo: Why am I with that damn rat??????

Yuki: It's not like I liked being with a mangy feline either…….

Kyo: What was that you damn rat!

Yuki: You heard me you stupid cat!

Me: down kitty, bad mouse!

Yuki and Kyo: (are in the emo corner of woe)

Hatori: I wasn't even in there……..

Me: But I love you anyway!

Hatori: I'm not sure that's a good thing

Me: oh….nice to know you care….(walks of sadly)

Kyo and Yuki: Now look what you did

Hatori: I'm SORRY!

Me: Yay!

Momiji (because he's cool like that): Please rate and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
